


【虫铁】荡漾 （pwp一发完）

by Robert_x



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_x/pseuds/Robert_x
Summary: #ooc是我的错#设定是在A4发生三年后





	【虫铁】荡漾 （pwp一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #ooc是我的错  
> #设定是在A4发生三年后

*我爱你腹部的十万亩玫瑰，也爱你舌尖上小剂量的毒。

红酒的香气在空中发酵，瓷瓶与久违的鲜花重逢，窗外的月光隔着玻璃折叠成一座不知名的岛屿，留下洁白的床单映着两具躯体相缠震颤。

Peter等来了自己的成年，也换来了Tony的诺言，他把自己领取礼物的时间推至深夜，因为他渴望见证月光交缠着Tony的模样。

“Mr.Stark，我可以吗？”，Peter解下了Tony的外衣，却故作怀疑的询问，“你说呢Kid？我看起来很像是不守信用的人吗？”，Tony抬起Peter的头与他对视，“是的Mr.Stark，比如我们约定好的你只能喝一杯酒，可是你喝了三杯！”，男孩的声音已经褪去以往的稚气却依旧软糯。

Tony低笑，他的Peter已经成年了，从那场大战后Peter陪在他身边三年，他们都那么默契那么耐心等待着，为的就是迎来这一天，“你要知道我可是三年都没碰酒！更何况今天是个特殊的日子”，Tony的眸子里还含着酒气，在四目相接里醉了Peter的心间。

最后的衬衫被褪去，Peter不自禁地抚上Tony的右臂，那里留下了承载六颗宝石的印记，疤痕交叉生长及Tony的右胸，“嘿Kid，如果你要一直和我右臂调情，你知道我是不会硬*的对吧？”，Tony能感受到Peter那一刻流露出来的疼痛，他已经不在意了，所以也不希望自己的男孩再为此难过。

“Mr.Stark有没有人跟你说过，你的安慰真的很糟糕”，Peter双手微微施力，将人压制在身下，他没给人说话的机会，便低头吻上了那双湿热的唇。

唇齿交接间，一些还未来得及咽下的津液顺着唇角沾湿了床单，Peter执拗的想堵上这双唇，他用舌头仔细舔过Tony口腔的每一寸，过不了多久这里会包裹自己的阴茎，而他会占有Tony的全部。

“不得不说Kid，你这个吻很不错”，Tony挑起一边眉毛，狡黠地望着Peter，他当然知道那些小秘密，比如Peter偷偷地看了多少Bulemovie*，或者是背着他在厕所里撸了多少次，Friday可是他的好姑娘，让他没错过每一次香艳的直播。

Peter看见Tony的笑容就明了，那些已经被对方知晓的秘密，这些年来的情愫只得靠在深夜里自亵来缓解，特别是在知晓Tony也爱着自己之后，他总是会被突如其来的激动勾得精虫上脑，Peter不知道自己幻想过多少次，幻想吻遍Mr.Stark的每一寸皮肤，留下数不清的情色痕迹。

“Mr.Stark我还有很多东西要你跟我一起实践”，Peter终于敢触碰上身下人的胸膛，之前的他们始终停留在短暂的慰藉和亲吻，他现在可以将自己的吻落在这具身体的每一处。

Peter低头含住的Tony的乳珠，用牙齿轻微的研磨，Tony因为这样久违的快感有些颤抖，又忍不住将乳头往Peter嘴里挺动，“Mr.Stark，你的乳头是粉色的呢”，Tony没想到自己会被Peter这句话撩了一把，人们总会把粉色联系上处子，他将把自己献身给一个刚成年的孩子，这让他没由来的羞愧。

“Mr.Stark，不，Tony，我早就是个大男孩了，你知道的，我们发生的一切不都是意料之中的吗？”，Peter可以读出他眼中的一切，从前至今都是如此，所以他才会沦陷在这个男孩的温柔里。

“是的Peter”，Tony点点头示意Peter继续，Peter改为手指捻玩着Tony的乳头，唇舌贴上了Tony的阴茎，第一次的实践让Peter有些不适应，但抬头看见Tony动情的模样，便大着胆子动了起来。

舌头舔过挺立的肉身，一直滑到底下的囊袋，身下人的颤抖便是鼓励，Peter又用手配合着吞吐，练过器械的双手有着一层不薄的茧子，时而大力地刮在阴茎前端，给Tony带来又痛又刺激的感受。

“Peter...这..哈...”，Tony的语句带着上挑的情欲，鼻腔中溢出一些喘息，他的视线已被情欲熏得有些模糊，然后Tony微微起身用手扣住了Peter的头，让自己的阴茎在人口中大力的刺戳。

一股白灼射进Peter口腔，他没有闪躲，只是一味的欣赏Tony第一次高潮的模样，向后仰去的头、失真的双眸，还有他蜷起的脚趾，一阵满足向Peter袭来，原来他在这方面也可以把Mr.Stark照顾得很好。

Peter将口中的精液吐在了Tony的乳头上，然后将它们抹平至Tony的喉结，白色的浊液配合着急促呼吸而挺动的胸口，红白相间泛着情欲，这就像是从Tony的乳头里流出的乳液一般，分外淫乱，这对于Peter来说是一场绝美的盛宴。

“Tony，这是才开始，接下来你会为我射多少次呢？”，男孩改口叫他名字，Peter在他面前展现了成熟的一面，他将Peter的手拉到自己嘴边，然后含住了那根还带着精液的手指，“我想..很多次？”，Tony看向Peter，笑容蔓延及他眼底。

“Tony你这是挑衅！”“是的，这是挑衅”，于是Peter将那些残余在胸口的精液涂了Tony的穴口，然后再低头舔弄起那块最柔嫩的地方，Peter换了种方式将Tony的精液吞下，那狭小的穴口也随着舌头的顶弄不停的收缩着，随后臀瓣被大力地掰开，Tony感觉到Peter的舌头顶了进去，没多久甬道里就溢出了唾液和肠液的混合物。

Peter又拉过Tony的手，将它们耐心亲吻后含进口腔悉数舔湿，Tony的手被引导着随自己肌理线条向下游走，从小腹到阴茎再到穴口，最后Peter连带着Tony的手指一起插进了那刚被舔湿的地方。

Tony认知到他正在用手指操弄自己，“Peter！你...个小混..嗯...”，Peter带领着他的手指触碰到体内的凹陷，突来的快感打断了他的话语，他能做的只是佯怒般快速瞥了一眼Peter。

Peter拿过刚刚被自己亲手解下的领带，将它蒙住了Tony的眼睛，“Oh！看来小Peter要用自己偷看的电影里的小情趣了“，Tony将每个“小”字刻意咬重，被人拆穿的羞赫让Peter红了脸，但他一定会从Tony身上讨回来。

“你知道的Tony，我不小，哪方面都是”，Peter幼稚的回应，而被蒙上了双眼的Tony，只能通过触碰来感受所发生的一切，Peter温热的掌心贴在他的大腿上，然后将它们打开，也许是因为紧张，男孩的手心泛着一层湿汗，Tony感觉被Peter贴着的皮肤更烫了。

Peter跪在床边，上半身挤进Tony的两腿间，双腿被分开穴口完全暴露在Peter眼前的动作让Tony不由得想到了——自己像GV里被蒙着眼睛等待被侵犯的男优，而好姑娘Friday还会为他们录下这场性爱。

“Peter？“，Peter知道他要什么，于是在与他十指相扣的同时，Peter将自己的阴茎猛地插进了进去，他无法忍耐了，他本可以做一个温柔的情人，但他的Mr.Stark实在是太诱人了，那些从话语里和动作中透露出的脆弱，只想让Peter狠狠的把人占有。

“Peter...你...”，“对不起..Tony..我没忍住..”，Peter低头确认Tony没有受伤后，便抓住他的阴茎开始撸动，缓解刚才带给Tony的不适，肠液和唾液成为了最好的润滑剂，将两个人之间的贴合变得更加容易。

Tony一直有一种让人意淫的美，他的肉身可爱灵魂可观，即使在最狼狈的时候，那致命的性吸引力都不曾淡去，Peter能感受到Tony的配合，那是一种臣服与温柔，他的阴茎可以自如的在狭小的甬道里挺动，被温热的甬道紧紧包裹的滋味实在是销魂，Peter抓着Tony的腰就开始卖力抽插起来，他的双唇也不忘吻上了身下人脆弱的脉搏。

那条好看的领带剥夺了Tony的视觉，他看不清发生了什么，只得好好的感受，过分的专注带来的结果就是，他有了前所未有的情动。Peter带着粗暴的顶撞令他战栗，Peter扳过他的下巴，舌头轻易地撬开牙齿钻进去顶起他的舌头，或吮吸或探寻，发出一阵啧啧的口水声——那是一个爱欲又淫靡的吻。

硬挺的阴茎在紧致的穴道内猛烈冲撞，一遍又一遍地碾压过刚才用手指找到的敏感点，惹得身下的人发出不加掩饰的呻吟，这时一阵强烈的占有欲才向Peter袭来，混杂着绝妙的声音荡在Peter心间。

“Peter...啊...太快了...”，Tony已经被Peter抱了起来，Peter的阴茎在他们起身的一瞬间插的更深了，Tony双手胡乱的在空中挥动，随后又被Peter拉住扣在身后，他全身的重量压在了他们的连接处。

Tony下意识地夹紧屁股，仿佛能在甬道里描绘出Peter阴茎的形状，“Tony..你夹得太紧了..放松一下”，Peter为了使Tony放松，轻轻拍了一下他的臀部，不料Tony夹得更紧了。

“放松...Tony放松...”Peter耐心的诱劝，“你..啊...倒是来放松一下！”，Tony才不会告诉Peter他那么紧张是害怕把Peter的阴茎压断，虽然那根本就不可能，可是Peter了解他，于是Peter放下他转而将人压在墙上。

“Tony你可以靠着墙了”，话语刚落，Peter抬起Tony的一条腿，抽出自己的阴茎再狠狠地插了进去，“啊...这..这太过了..Peter..”，Peter看着自己正操弄着的这个人，他的皮肤被情欲晕上一层酡红色，咬得红肿的嘴唇微微张开，似是在邀人品尝。

这种不自知的魅惑真的很撩人，特别是被蒙上领带这一幅任人宰割的模样。

已经健壮的身躯快速又有力地抽插着身下的男人，偶尔一个深挺，带来尖声的呻吟，阴囊在结合时拍打着身下男人的会阴，发出很响亮的啪啪啪的声音，更重的力度挺进Tony的小穴深处，粗硬的肉棒一下一下地往敏感点处冲撞。

“Peter...这太深了...呜..”，Tony近乎哽咽的叫声钻进Peter耳膜，他将手在Tony小腹上游走，在那里隔着皮肉描绘甬道内自己阴茎的形状，“Tony，你有爽到吗？”，不等人的回答，Peter便大力的在Tony小腹处按了一下。

这突然而来的按压让Tony高潮，精液混杂着尿液射了Peter一身，又顺着站立的姿势淋湿了两人的毛发，Peter伸手扯下了Tony脸上的领带，还不习惯光亮的双眼和被满足的情欲缠在一起无法聚焦，只有迷茫地看着头顶的灯，Peter还在挺动，Tony才反应过来自己刚刚“尿”了彼此一身，这羞耻的认知让Tony红了脸，也报复般地咬上了Peter的肩膀。

“啧...Tony你...”，Peter怎么也不愿意只做一次就验收自己的礼物，他滚烫硬挺的巨物还毫不留情地磨碾着Tony的敏感点，有心使身下这个人露出更加荒唐的神态。“我顶到了没有，嗯？”，Peter露出了从未有的强势，逼得Tony不知道如何回答，Peter的下身已经完全进入了，囊袋与Tony的会阴贴得紧紧的，但他仍挺着腰顶，还想继续顶到最深的地方。

Peter快速地在他体内耸动，额头用力地抵着Tony的额头，几近疯狂，“Tony你爽到了吗？你才射了一次”，“别...说了…啊..”，Tony的话语被他一通的动作顶到破碎，之后再无力反抗，他双眼通红，整个人被顶弄得一点儿力气也没有，说话也软绵绵的，“我快不行了…Peter”

“Shh..接下来还有很多”，Peter巨大的阴茎向深处不断顶撞，Tony觉得自己像是要被捅穿了一样，他们的身体在第一次就这么契合，Peter每挺动的一下都打在他的敏感点上，使他不自觉的仰着头，腰部也随着Peter的抽插律动。白皙皮肤上泛着经久不褪的情潮，Tony的全身已经被操软了，安静的顺着Peter的插入摇晃，那张喋喋不休的嘴唇和两颗乳头都被玩得又红又肿，那双焦糖色的的眼睛水汪汪的正失神地盯着Peter。

“Peter..我..嗯..这太用力了...”，Tony感觉到小腹里的阴茎似乎是跳动了一下，Peter的阴茎在他体内变大，他感觉后方的小穴不断传来一阵阵的酥麻快感，被顶到最深处、被塞满了的感觉实在太过强烈。

Peter能感觉到自己的心砰砰地跳着，他俯下身听见Tony正与他一样，心脏为了彼此疯狂的跳动着，“Tony..我真的..好高兴能拥有你..”Peter伸出手指在Tony嘴唇处抚摸着，浅浅地戳了一个指头进他嘴里，玩弄湿润的舌头。

临来的高潮使Tony猛地夹紧后穴，甬道里的软肉无缝地贴合着Peter的阴茎，“你高潮了，Mr.Stark”，男孩故意的叫这个称呼，引来他一阵痉挛，在Tony一声高昂的尖叫后，那个令人羞耻的地方发出了轻微的一声气流声，白浊的精液竟从Tony的甬道里汩汩流出，有些顺着大腿根部流到腿上，还有些滴到了地毯上。

Peter望着Tony，眼神中有些期许，Tony点头应允了，于是Peter抽出了阴茎并将它插进了Tony的嘴里，混杂着他后穴的肠液和Peter的精液，弄脏了他整张嘴巴，Tony额前的碎发被汗水沾湿，酡红的脸上、含着阴茎的嘴唇上都沾着些白色的欲滴不滴的精液，色情到了极点。

偏偏这时Tony还餍足地吸允着Peter的阴茎，牙尖卡进前端的小孔，配合着那微微张开的水光粼粼的双眼，Peter感觉自己又要射了，他忍了很久才让自己的第一次不那么快结束，可是他的先生太过于迷人了，像一只里里外外都被征服了的猫咪，正品尝着饭后的甜点，当然，他的阴茎就是那甜点。

“Tony...我爱你..”，甚过了山河海角，甚过了星河宇宙，他能在那几声呜咽中听清Tony的回应，Tony的腹间有十万亩玫瑰，就在这一晚系数绽放，迷人的香气使他忍不住沉醉其间，语言无法传递他的爱意，他将阴茎抽出Tony的口腔，捣进玫瑰花田里。

“我也爱你”，身下的人说，他的玫瑰花夹着喘息从湿热中流淌。

厄洛斯*的弓箭将他们绑在一起，周围的一切在交合震颤中化为雾气在情欲里荡漾，唯一真实的片刻是彼此交缠较劲的肉体。

 

 

*选自大卫《荡漾》.  
*设定是铁铁打了响指之后，右手因为承载宝石力量导致了右手麻木，并且对一切感觉失灵。  
*Bulemovie其实就是黄片。  
*丘比特的希腊名字。


End file.
